


The Next Adventure

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Post-ep for 5x12, "The Real Deal" (so spoilers)





	The Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/gifts).



> Probably somewhere between Mature & Explicit, so I rounded up.

There weren’t enough seats for everyone in the Lighthouse’s common room.

That’s what Jemma was telling herself anyway. Not that she felt she needed an excuse to sit on Fitz’s lap. Not that day of all days. Tomorrow – tomorrow, she’d worry about the end of the world again. And about the dark cloud hanging over all of them because of Coulson. And about being fugitives. And about Elena. And about – 

No, she wasn’t going to worry about any of that. She was going to sit here with Fitz’s arm around her in a loose hug keeping her balanced on his legs. She was going to play with the curls of hair at the nape of his neck with one hand and clutch the drink they were sharing with her other ( _Zima_ , honestly! And yet fittingly, she vaguely recalled that being the first alcoholic drink she and Fitz had snuck into his room at the Academy). 

She smiled wider at the feel of Fitz’s hand tracing lightly up and down her back. His palm was warm through the lace of the dress, and it was a nice contrast to the cool condensation on the bottle and the air circulating in the Lighthouse. The thought made her shiver and she leaned closer to Fitz. 

“Cold?” he whispered, already starting to move to shimmy out of his jacket.

Jemma shook her head. Contorting awkwardly, she moved to rest her body against his more fully and he tightened his embrace. Fitz angled his head to kiss her cheek, prompting another soft smile from her. 

“I can’t believe they went to all of this trouble at a time like this, for us,” she murmured.

Fitz hummed in agreement, looking around the room at their friends – their family. The others, except for Mack who was checking on Elena and showing her the video, were mostly talking amongst themselves. It was as if they’d forgotten about the two of them, or perhaps were giving them privacy. 

“Now would be a perfect time to sneak away,” she realized out loud.

Fitz looked at her slyly, adding a slight waggle of his eyebrows. Jemma grinned, put the bottle on the table in front of them and moved to stand. He supported her, helping her to her feet before pulling himself up as well.

They hadn’t even begun to move, however, before Daisy called out to them. “Going somewhere?” she asked, her tone making it evident she was more than aware of where they were going. 

Perhaps under other circumstances, she’d actually be embarrassed. But she was embracing the lesson of the day and acknowledging she should never put off anything that mattered. And right then, being with her _husband_ mattered. 

“Good night all,” was her only reply. 

She grabbed Fitz by the hand and tugged him in the direction of the living quarters. The others began to whoop and catcall obnoxiously, but Jemma only laughed. She threw a half-dismissive, half-teasing wave over her shoulder. When they cleared the corner, she looked back at Fitz. Smiling at his blush, she faced forward again. 

“Come along.”

“Yes, dear,” Fitz replied, only somewhat mockingly.

**

Fitz growled under his throat. The thing was, Jemma always dressed very practically. Clothes that were suitable for the lab or the field, and so when it came time to take them _off_ her, it never took much concentration or agility. And especially at times like this, when the stress of the last few days and the alcohol ( _Zima_ , for the love of all things; he’d always expected to have Haig at his wedding like any true Scot) and – to be honest – the nerves at getting married, when all of it combined to make his hand shake like it hadn’t in a long time…

Well, it was damn near impossible to deal with all the little hooks and pins and he was terrified he was going to rip the dress. She looked so stunning, so very beautiful, and he knew she’d want to hang onto it for the memento, and she’d probably never truly forgive him if he – 

“What’s taking so long, Fitz?” she mumbled, never quite breaking away from where she was dropping kisses across his face and neck and – 

“I can’t – this dress – it’s – ”

“Oh, I know,” Jemma agreed. “It took Daisy and May and me together to get me in it. We could just leave it on, I suppose.”

“Are you kidding? D’you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen you naked?”

Jemma’s laugh had a twinkly sort of sound to it, which made Fitz even more aroused. Certainly not going to help with his functioning there… But he refocused his efforts, leaning over her shoulder to once again look at what he was doing. Finally, finally, it was loose enough to slip off her shoulders and let pool to the ground. He _did_ , after all, have a Ph.D. in engineering. 

Fitz stepped back to look, breathing out harshly at the sight. 

“You’re perfect,” he declared.

Jemma stepped out of the dress, using one foot to slide it to the side. Making eye contact again, she smiled. “You said that already.”

“I meant it.” 

He watched hungrily as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She dropped it to the ground, and then moved on to her knickers, pushing them down and away. And then she was completely naked in front of him. Fitz stood, frozen in awe at his wife. His _wife_. The woman he’d loved since before he even truly understood what that all meant. The woman he’d spent a third of his life with and planned to spend all the rest of it with as well. The woman who wanted to make a family with him. 

The woman who was walking closer to him, who was reaching out and undoing the button of his trousers just above his achingly hard cock. Fitz shook himself, bringing himself back to the present.

And that’s when Jemma stopped moving. He whimpered softly as she looked up at him.

“Fitz?” she asked, her voice not nearly as seductive as he would’ve expected. She almost sounded – “Do we need to talk?”

All he could manage was a strained grunt of confused inquiry.

“About the things that happened today? The – the fears? The LMD of me? Daisy calling you _you know_.”

Fitz’s eyes bugged out. “You want to talk about that _now_?”

It almost didn’t register at first when Jemma burst into laughter. And then Fitz growled again, pulling her closer to him and kissing her soundly. 

“Not funny,” he mumbled against her lips.

She didn’t stop snickering though, at least not until he bent at his knees and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. Literally bridal style, he realized, tripping over his own feet for a second before catching himself and carrying her the rest of the way to the bed. He lowered her carefully until she was an inch or so above the mattress and then he dropped her. Jemma laughed even louder, but then sobered quickly as he climbed onto the bed beside her. She pulled him down until he was kissing her again and his body was on top of hers. 

They both seemed to remember then that he was still fully dressed. Fitz pushed up again, kneeling as he stripped off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Jemma was more goal-oriented, as usual, going straight for the zip of his trousers. 

“This would be so much easier if you were in a kilt,” she observed cheekily.

Fitz groaned, rolling away from her and onto his back. He twisted around, lifting his legs to kick off the stubborn clothing. 

“We don’t all wear kilts, you know?”

Jemma simply chuckled, surprising him – but not really, after so many times together – by turning and rolling on top of him. She then climbed to her knees, sitting back slightly so she came into contact with his cock. Fitz hissed in response, then moaned as she rocked back and forth. She smiled down at him, reaching one hand out to run it down his chest.

“I’ll get you in one someday,” she threatened. “I can be quite persuasive.”

Considering she punctuated that statement by reaching down and holding him as she took him inside her, Fitz probably would have agreed to just about anything. Instead he shifted slightly, propping himself on one elbow and reaching his other arm around her. Pressing his hand into her lower back, he guided her movements even as he began to push himself up off the mattress. 

Jemma had just changed angles, leaning forward to grip his shoulders so she could really start to ride him, when he cursed – and not in a good way.

“We should probably – I don’t have any – shit,” he said. 

Jemma moaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “It’s probably OK. Maybe those sterilization pellets are still working, anyway.”

Fitz sat up even straighter, hugging her tight and burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Yeah,” he said with a moan, pausing to lick and then kiss her skin as she clenched around him. “Yeah, besides – married now.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jemma agreed, increasing the rate of her thrusts and circling her hips to grind her clit against him every time she lowered fully. 

“You wanna make a family with me,” Fitz murmured, not entirely sure if the breathless way he said it had more to do with the things she was doing to him or with his unending astonishment at the idea that she actually wanted a future with him.

“I do,” she choked out. He realized then that their vows never actually included those words – hell, he was practically speechless during his turn, so it was amazing his vows had included any words at all. But she was making up for it then, repeating _I do, I do_ over and over again.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and she moved at a breakneck speed. Fitz knew she was close, and so he flipped them quickly. She landed on her back with a moan, moving her arms slightly so she could scratch her nails over his back. Fitz pumped into her, desperately trying to cling to his control. She shouted in his ear, possibly deafening him, as she climaxed, and moments later, he followed her over the edge. 

“I do too,” he whispered, once his power of speech returned. It was both his own vow and his own acknowledgment of his hopes for their future. Someday, they would have kids. They would have the cottage she had dreamed of. They would have everything. And maybe it would be a while, or maybe their irresponsibility that night meant it would be sooner than they could have expected. It didn’t matter; if he’d learned anything that day – or the last five years – it was that one had to snatch the moments of happiness when they could, and that life didn’t have to stop just because they had to save the world again. 

Fitz pushed himself up to his elbows and met Jemma’s eyes.

“I love you,” he told her, as if she didn’t know. 

“I love you back,” she said with a smile. “Whatever happens next, we’ll figure it out together.”

He nodded. “I’m never leaving you again.”

Jemma laughed. “You said that already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about having something more romantic, but in the end, Jemma riding Fitz as they teased each other seemed most appropriate. 
> 
> OMG, y'all. Can you believe they're married?! With a child sometime in their future?! How far we've all come. I love everyone in this fandom!


End file.
